The invention relates to a rapidly responding, electric thermometer for measuring surface temperatures in which a temperature sensor is attached by means of a poor heat conducting mass in a housing open at the bottom and made of a poor heat conducting material ending with the lower edge of the housing.
In the measurement of temperatures with electric thermometers on surfaces, a quick recording of the temperature not deviating from the actual surface temperature is sought which, however, can only rarely be achieved in practice. Depending on the design of the thermometer, great differences may result between the recorded and the actual temperature. The causes for this may lie in an insufficient attachment of the temperature sensor on the surface to be measured as well as in the construction of the thermometer, especially in the too strong heat conduction from the temperature sensor to the thermometer housing which has a relatively great mass.
Rapidly responding, electrical thermometers are known in which the temperature sensor is attached at the lower edge of a housing by means of a poor heat conducting mass. But even in the case of this construction of the thermometer, the heat transfer from the temperature sensor to the housing is still so great that the measured temperature values may deviate considerably from the actual temperatures.
It, therefore, was the problem of the present invention to create a rapidly responding electrical thermometer for the measurement of surface temperatures in which a temperature sensor is attached by means of a poor heat conducting mass in a housing open on the bottom and made of a poorly heat conducting material ending with the lower edge of the housing which only permits a minimal discharge of heat from the temperature sensor to the housing.